Red Flame
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: El fuego siempre estaba en sus recuerdos, siempre veía aquellas llamas rojas que tanto le habían arrebatado, incluso en Kouen.


**Disclaimer: Magi y sus personajes son obra Shinobu Ohtaka y no me pertenecen.**

* * *

El fuego siempre le traía recuerdos y sensaciones confusas.

Ella sabía mejor que nadie el alcance de este, el daño que producía en el mundo y en las vidas de todo lo que tocaba. Sabía lo que era perderlo todo.

Había sido el fuego lo que le había arrebatado a su padre y a sus amados hermanos, el que había estado a punto de llevarse a su hermano menor. El fuego había destrozado su hogar, llegó a temerlo, a tenerle respeto, a saber que no debía de enfrentarse a él.

Sin embargo, de algún modo el fuego le recordaba a Kouen.

No era algo que hubiese pensado cuando le conoció poco después de la muerte de su padre y sus hermanos, por aquel entonces estaban demasiado apenada y ocupada cuidado a Hakuryuu como para poder darse cuenta de ello.

Había sucedido mientras ambos conversaban animadamente sentados en un banco del patio de palacio, meses después de que Ren Koutoku fuese elegido como segundo emperador del Imperio Kou y de haberse casado con la viuda de su hermano Gyouken y haber acogido a su sobrina y sobrino que habían sobrevivido como si fuesen suyos.

Un simple golpe de viento que había hecho que el cabello de Kouen se revolviese había sido el desencadenante de los pensamientos de Hakuei. Hasta ese momento había sido algo que había pasado desapercibido para ella, bien porque nunca se había fijado o bien porque no había pensado en ello.

Pero cuando contempló los cabellos de Kouen no pudo evitar recordarlo.

Eran semejantes a las llamas del fuego que destruyo su familia y su mundo.

Kouen no fue consciente nunca de ello y para Hakuei era algo que no deseaba contar, había querido odiar esos cabellos por recordarle aquello, pero no había podido, había deseado poder odiarlo a él pero tampoco le fue posible.

Durante el paso de los años había visto el parecido entre su padre y él, si bien no eran nada parecidos físicamente pese a ser familia si tenían algo en común, ambos deseaban unificar el mundo, su padre ya lo hizo cuando unió tres países en guerra en los Llanos Orientales. Y Hakuei creía que había sido eso quien había causado su final y el de sus hermanos. El odio de aquellos que no olvidaban.

Ella tenía fe en esa visión del mundo de su padre y Kouen, por ello aceptó conquistar una mazmorra, sabía que eso la haría crecer en estatus y que podría convertirse en general y así ayudar a expandir el Imperio a su manera.

No en vano odiaba la violencia.

Aun así, rezaba para que a Kouen no le llegase a suceder lo mismo, no quería que la historia se repitiese de nuevo, no deseaba más sufrimiento.

Aunque confiaba en él y en su fuerza, sabía que no era un hombre débil al que fuese fácil de engañar, su padre no lo vio venir, tampoco podía pedirle que fuese más suave a la hora de absorber territorios, ella hacia lo que podía para evitar bajas innecesarias y problemas pero él era así y no podía obligarle a ser otro, pero Kouen tenía a su hermano Koumei, no estaba solo y juntos podrían prever la posibilidad de una traición así.

Y también estaba ella, esta vez era lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger lo que era suyo y evitar otra tragedia.

Kouen era como el fuego en muchos aspectos, una vez se encendía había que luchar para apagarlo, si Kouen deseaba unificar el mundo nada ni nadie podrían disuadirlo, no al menos sin luchar primero y seria una dura tarea el vencerle.

Eran diferentes el uno del otro, debería haberlo odiado y en cambio, termino comprendiéndolo, respetándolo y con el tiempo, amándolo.

Aceptar sus sentimientos hacia él había sido más duro que cualquiera otra cosa que hubiese hecho en la vida, sabía que Kouen no le correspondería jamás, estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo para pensar en algo tan banal como el amor y el tener esposa e hijos, quizás si hubiese pensando en ello pero como en algo que tarde o temprano debía de suceder, Kouen no era de esa clase de hombres que eran amantes del amor romántico y platónico que ella en lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba, no había lugar para el cortejo en su vida.

Había por terminado por aceptar que nunca habría nada mas entre ellos que la simple confianza que ambos se depositaban y para ella, ya era más que suficiente.

O eso fue lo que ella pensó durante un tiempo.

Nunca fue algo dicho con palabras, Kouen aunque era un hombre inteligente no era muy dado a las palabras, no al menos en el sentido que ella esperaba en esos momentos, siempre fueron gestos, él nunca la trataba como trataba a sus hermanas, a su madre o a otras mujeres, ella entendía que era diferente aunque no era capaz de adivinar en qué grado lo era.

Pero lo veía, veía en él, en esos gestos cosas que no veía en otros hombres y de sentía especial y de algún modo lo sabía, aunque nunca lo dijese. A Hakuei no le importaba no oírlo aun, sabía que las palabras se las llevaba el viento y que, a veces, un simple e inocente gesto decía mucho mas.

Se preguntaba cuando sucedería, sabía que no podía ser en un futuro próximo, el imperio Kou les necesitaba, todavía quedaba mucho mundo que descubrir y unificar, sus ideales debían de ser mostrados a todos los habitantes de todas las ciudades, pueblos y tribus.

El Imperio le necesitaba, no podían permitirse distracciones, así que debían de mantener la mente alejada de esos pensamientos que podían afectarlos al tomar decisiones que podían ser vitales para el futuro de todos, no les quedaba otra que apartar todo lo que sentían debía de esperar un poco más.

La guerra se aproximaba, una guerra civil, algo que todos habían querido evitar pero Hakuei la que mas, se trataba de una guerra entre las dos personas que más le importaban en el mundo, no podía elegir y sin embargo, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.

Su hermano o Kouen.

Se culpaba a si misma por lo sucedido, debería haberlo sabido, debería haberlo visto venir, o debería haberlo evitado, quizás si hubiese estado más unida a Hakuryuu hubiese podido detenerle.

No solo había fallado al Imperio si no a su familia.

Hakuei sabía que si su hermano perdía no sobreviviría, no podía asegurar si Kouen tenía intenciones de matarlo pero si sabía que el chico no se dejaría atrapar con vida, no se rendiría mientras le quedase algo de fuerza en su cuerpo y eso podía llevarlo a la muerte.

No quería hacerlo, no quería traicionarle, no a él pero no tenia elección, tenía que arreglar las cosas, proteger a Hakuryuu.

Solo esperaba que no sucediese nada malo, no quería ver de nuevo el fuego consumiendo a sus seres queridos, no soportaría otra tragedia de ese tipo.

Y si todo salía bien, quizás él la terminase perdonando, quizás comprendería sus motivos, aunque ella sabía que la odiaría pero…¿por traicionarle a él o al Imperio?

Hakuei solo podía rezar para que todo acabase y dejar de ver ese fuego que permanecía en sus peores recuerdos y que no hacia mas que consumirla.

Solo quería ver el fuego de Kouen para siempre.

* * *

 **Omg no me puedo creer que haya terminado este oneshot.**

 **Lo empecé antes del arco del imperio Kou y me ha costado horrores terminarlo ( y mas con los recientes acontecimientos en el manga, que le daban media vuelta a todo xD), el resultado no ha sido el esperado pero estoy satisfecha, aunque me da cosa el OOC.**

 **Sobre la temática de tanto fuego, bueno, la idea me vino cuando vi que el nombre de Kouen significa "llama roja", no sé, pensé que seria divertido relacionarlo con Hakuei, a fin de cuentas son una de mis parejas preferidas de Magi xD**

 **Nada mas que añadir, espero que os guste y espero vuestras criticas y tomatazos en mis reviews (?)**


End file.
